The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree named ‘NJF15’. Our new tree resulted from crossing ‘B7-151-752080’ (unpatented) as the seed parent with ‘NJF7’ peach tree (unpatented), as the pollen parent. The new variety differs from seed parent ‘B7-6- 151-752080’ (unpatented) in that the new variety has green leaves while the seed parent has red leaves. The new variety differs from pollen parent ‘NJF7’ in that the new variety has yellow flesh while the pollen parent has white flesh. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area as the 270th tree in the 51st row of Block D at the Rutgers Fruit Research and Extension Center in Cream Ridge, N.J.